total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/New Roleplay You Can Join!
Rules The rules are going to be the same as Big Brother 16, But in case you have not watched Big Brother 16 here are the rules. The format has changed slightly from previous seasons. The contestants, who are referred to as "HouseGuests," are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the House. The winner of the weekly Head of Household competition, who was formerly guaranteed safety, can now be overthrown thanks to a new competition called the "Battle of the Block." The two winners of the HoH competition each week will pick two nominees, who then go head-to-head in this competition. The winning team is guaranteed a week of safety and overthrows the HoH who nominated them. The HouseGuests nominated for eviction by the other HoH then become the official nominees for the week (this format remained until after Week 8, at which point the original format is reinstated). After a HouseGuest becomes HoH, he or she is ineligible to take part in the next HoH competition. HouseGuests usually also take part in weekly Have vs. Have-Not competitions in which they are divided into either the "Haves" or the "Have-Nots" depending on their performance in the competition. HouseGuests that become "Have-Nots" for the week have to eat "Big Brother slop" along with a weekly food restriction (chosen by the viewing public), take cold showers and sleep on cold beds in a freezer-like bedroom. The winner of the Power of Veto competition wins the right to revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests. If the Veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night, all HouseGuests except for the HoH (who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie and must announce it in front of the other HouseGuests) and the nominees vote to evict one of the two nominees on the chopping block. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room by the host and the HouseGuest. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the HouseGuests may discuss the nomination and eviction process openly and freely. The nominee with the greatest number of votes will be evicted from the House on the weekly live broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Chris, after which the cycle begins again. HouseGuests may voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house by Big Brother, as was the case in Big Brother 14. Battle of the Block In comparison to previous seasons of Big Brother which featured a single HoH, this season would involve two HoHs. Each HoH would have their own suite. Each HoH would nominate two other HouseGuests for eviction, which also increases the total nominees to four, two more than the majority of other seasons. However, both HoHs would not be safe. A new competition entitled "Battle of the Block" features both pairs of nominees competing to win safety. The winning pair would be removed from the block, with the HoH who nominated them dethroned. The dethroned HoH would later be eligible to be nominated after the Power of Veto has been used, however the Battle of the Block winners are safe for the rest of the week, as is the HoH who remained HoH after the Battle of the Block.(pretty much just c/p'ed the whole thing from wikipeadia :P) Sign Ups Females: (0 Available) ''' Bridgette - DerpyandDawn Sammy "Samey" - DerpyandDawn Ella - TylerWebkinzFan Staci - Darkkid '''Evicted Week 1 Day 7 15th Amy - Izzynoah12 Sky - Galty Courtney - TDStoryWriter Dawn - Queen Courtney Males: (1 Available) Leonard - CoreyCakeMan Dave - Izzynoah12 Brick - TDStoryWriter Duncan - Galty Evicted Week 1 day 7 16th Harold - VeryUnknownFan Lightning - VeryUnknownFan Trent - Ellafan4evr Cameron - TylerWebkinzFan SIGN UP! Debuting List #Finn (Late sign uper) #King Flurry (Noah) Category:Blog posts